


Будильник своими руками

by Dioh



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mandylasers, NSFW, Plot What Plot, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (mentioned), Wade thinks in those little boxes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioh/pseuds/Dioh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер просыпается с руками Уэйда в своих пижамных штанах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будильник своими руками

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод замечательного фика в подарок.

"Это сработает". Найти точку опоры было сложно, но если Дедпул что-то и умел в своей жизни, так это справляться с невозможным.

[Это не сработает.] Игнорируя презрительный тон Белого, он продолжил крутой подъем.

<У нашего плана есть защита от дурака.> А вот и заботливый Желтый спешил ему на помощь.

[Маловато, чтобы сработало нужна защита от ебанька.]

<Ну, тут ты просто требуешь невозможного.>

[Нет, я просто прошу чтобы мы хоть раз воспользовались здравым смыслом.]

<А какой он на вкус?>

"Как звуки тонущих людей, Карл."*1

<Ты целуешь свои губы этой матерью?>*2

[Слишком много отсылок к ютубу, мы теряем аудиторию.]

"Возможно", - пробормотал Уэйд, поднимаясь еще выше по небоскребу с высоким уровнем безопасности, - "Вы двое, может заткнетесь и дадите мне сосредоточиться?"

<А мы вообще умеем сосредотачиваться?>

"Время от времени", - ответил он и, кряхтя, подтянулся еще выше.

[Поэтому мы забираемся на башню Старка без чего-то хотя бы похожего на веревку?]

<Нет, мы это делаем потому что это охуенно круто.>

"Белый, когда ты стал таким добросовестным?" - этот вопрос он хотел задать себе уже давно, потому что в последнее время часть него начала звучать практически разумно.

[С тех пор как три дня назад ты выпил целую бутылку хлороформа, это точно выбило пару винтиков в твой голове]

<Винтики вечно выпадают, мир несовершенен.>*3

"Молли Рингуолд горячая штучка."

[У Джуда Нельсона отличная задница.]

<А вот и наш малыш.>

"Почти на месте", - Уэйд широко улыбнулся: ему все-таки удалось избежать тех мест, где могла бы сработать сигнализация. Последнее, чего бы ему хотелось в этой жизни так это чтобы ДЖАРВИС начал вопить "Нарушение системы безопасности!" со своим напыщенным акцентом. Пять часов утра - не самое подходящее время, чтобы будить Капитана Америку от его безмятежного сна.

[Те семьдесят лет безмятежного сна неплохо поработали над его задницей.]

<Лучше не представляй как она выглядела до них.>

[...задница Свободы...]

<Мы его потеряли.>

"Ничего, у нас все еще есть я."

<Нам пиздец.>

[Мммм... задница...]

Ладони Дедпула наконец дотянулись до точки назначения и он подтянулся, балансируя на узком карнизе, за которым его ожидала желанная награда.

<Посмертная награда?>

"Нет, тут ты точно слегка перестарался", - осадил не замолкающего со своими отсылками Желтого Уэйд, одновременно снимая сигнализацию с окна и открывая его. "Бинго!" - шепотом поздравил он себя.

<Удачи там, увидимся на выходе.>

"Погоди..." - голос Уэйда был еле слышен, когда он сел на подоконник, - "Вы же не можете от меня уйти?"

<Нет, но мы скорее всего заткнемся потому что придурок снова сам себя закоротил>

[Задница...задница...dat ass...all the booty.]

Уэйд кивнул, это объяснение из недр его собственного разума было ничуть не хуже любого другого. Теперь надо было пробраться в кромешную тьму самой комнаты. "Ночное зрение, активация!" Несколько мгновений он пристально всматривался в темноту, яростно моргая, пока не вспомнил что не обладает этой суперспособностью и должен ждать, пока глаза не привыкнут к темноте естественным путём.

А вот и он, еле различимый среди очертаний другой мебели, его джекпот. Кровать Человека-Паука. Место, где мечты становятся реальностью, простыни сделаны из тако с сыром, а подушки - из чимичанги.

Уэйд не смог сдержать озорной усмешки, тихо раздеваясь и снимая с себя все, кроме маски - даже собственные трусы с Человеком-Пауком, которые он надевал когда костюм начинал натирать.

Как настоящий ниндзя, Уэйд на цыпочках подкрался к кровати и приподнял одеяло над дремлющим телом Питера Паркера. О эти взлохмаченные волосы, умиротворенное лицо и умилительная, красная в клеточку пижама с голубой оторочкой. Он залез под одеяло и уютно устроился рядом с Питером, украв в процессе его подушку, чего подросток даже не заметил. Вот насколько охуенным ниндзя был Уэйд Уилсон.

Некоторое время он боролся с искушением просто остаться лежать так, прижав Питера к груди и вдыхая запах его волос, и возможно даже уснуть. Некоторое. Потому что у его ладоней были другие планы, и одна из них уже приласкала крошечный участок открытой кожи на бедре Питера, который уводил воображение выше под резинку пижамных штанов. Без особого предупреждения (и вообще без какого-либо предупреждения) пальцы Уэйда углубились дальше под ткань пижамы и начали легким круговыми движениями поглаживать внутреннюю сторону бедра Питера.

Подросток резко выдыхает во сне - тихий сладкий звук, который Уэйд принимает за одобрение, особенно когда Питер крепче прижимается спиной к его груди и Уэйд приникает губами к задней стороне его шеи в почти целомудренном поцелуе. Питер бормочет что-то невнятно и коротко, ерзает, когда Уэйд ласкает каждый сантиметр кожи, окружающий самую чувствительную часть тела Человека-Паука, но ничто не может сравниться с невольным, долгим стоном, который срывается с его спящих губ, когда пальцы Уэйда смыкаются вокруг его члена.

Вдохи становятся все чаще, когда Уэйд легко гладит ладонью по всей длине его друга, нежно покусывая шею до тех пор пока не ощущает движение, которое не похоже на все остальные бессознательные движения Питера.

"Доброе утро", - шепчет Уэйд ему на ухо, ощущая, как борется со сном подросток. Он застывает в панической неподвижности, все еще прижатый к его телу и несмотря на то что ладонь Уэйда продолжает свое неторопливое, расслабленное движение.

"Уэйд... какого хрена тыыыы... делаешь?" - дыхание Питера все сильнее срывается, пальцы Уэйда сжимаются крепче и наемник практически ощущает кожей тепло от того, как Питер краснеет.

"Бужу тебя как следует". Он чувствует как дрожь пробегает по телу Питера от того, насколько близок от его уха глубокий и хриплый голос Уэйда.

"Ты -аххх...черт!" Уэйд был уверен, что где-то там был остроумный ответ или даже оскорбление, но они должно быть затерялись в том моменте, когда его большой палец соскользнул на головку, стирая влажное, и когда он слегка повернул запястье во время движений.

Питер вздрагивал, прижимаясь к нему и Уэйд чувствовал, что тот борется с собой, отчаянно стараясь не поддаться ощущениям и сжимая в пальцах подушку. Нет, так не пойдет.

"Ну же, Паучок", - выдохнул Уэйд ему на ухо, придавая особое значение своим словам при помощи облизывания мочки его уха, вознагражденный за это еще одним коротким стоном. "Тебе же нравится, признайся... и станет еще намного лучше".

Питер покачал головой, прижатой к подушке, но когда Уэйд сжал в зубах мочку его уха его бедра дернулись навстречу ласкающей ладони, отчаянно желая большего.

"Расслабься, Паучок. Тебе же этого хочется". Голос Уэйда был хриплым, почти рычащим когда Питер вжался в него спиной, пытаясь удержать бедра от движения. "Сделай это для меня..." Его хватка стала еще крепче, а ладонь двигалась достаточно быстро чтобы заставить Питера заскулить - звук, сорвавшийся с искусанных губ и чертовски напоминающий что-то вроде "к черту", потому что уже через миг Питер сам толкался бедрами ему навстречу, и с последним сжатием ладони и безжалостным укусом в шею Питер кончил в свои фланелевые пижамные штаны.

Когда Питер привалился обратно, загнанно дыша, Уэйд издал довольный смешок, целуя синяк от укуса, который он оставил на шее Питера. "Надо почаще тебя так будить".

Единственное, что он получил в ответ на это - усталое ворчание, но Уэйд с радостью принял его за приглашение остаться бессменным будильником для Человека-паука.

**Author's Note:**

> *1 Цитата из ролика Ламы в шляпах  
> *2 Вариация известного вопроса "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?", который задают тому, кто слишком много матерится или слишком вульгарен.  
> *3 Цитата из фильма Клуб "Завтрак" , далее упоминаются имена актеров, которые играли в фильме.


End file.
